orenfandomcom-20200214-history
Salvus
The nation of Salvus was established in Aegis by Enor Sheffield and Dawn Perea following the Phoenix Revolution and collapse of Oren. In Asulon, the nation established the capital of Solace and continued to live in peace until a coalition declared war upon them. Salvus was eventually added to the Kingdom of Renatus, which later became the Holy Oren Empire. Salvus continued to exist in Anthos as a large and vital part of the Empire. When the Empire collapsed Salvus became an independent kingdom once more until its fall in a siege to a coalition of orcs, dwarves, and humans. Salvus was later reestablished in Athera and is in the process of reconstructing their culture and new home. History In Aegis, the island that Salvus was established on was not widely known. The once nameless island was the childhood home of Lady Dawn Perea. After she met and married King Perea, she kept returning to the small island, using it as a retreat from the hustle and bustle of Al'Khazar. Soon, her closest friends followed her there, each one building their own abode and experiencing the peace and tranquility of the tiny landmass. Following the destruction of Al’Khazar and Winterfell, the island received a new purpose. By opening the doors of her vacation home to all who were now homeless, adding as many rooms as possible within its walls, and then branching out as new structures were needed, the island of Salvus was transformed. In Asulon, the people of Salvus reestablished their peaceful nation on land directly south of the Cloud Temple Sanctuary. The capital of Solace grew rapidly and became the largest city in Asulon. Salvus joined the coalition in war against Renatus. King Enor disappeared from the nation and Edwin Sheffield began to rule in his absence. Over time King Sheffield and Queen Dawn were increasingly seen as unfavourable rulers from both within and outside of Salvus, as were their military force, the Peacekeepers. When a coalition declared war on Salvus and Queen Dawn was killed, Salvus was acquired by Renatus. The city of Solace became nearly devoid of life. When the rest of the Human lands were added to Renatus it was renamed to the Holy Oren Empire. Salvus was eventually given to the Hightower family by Emperor Godfrey and their rule was marked by a largescale resettlement of Salvus. Salvus was again established in Anthos and was well-known as a large source of wheat and ale for the Empire. With the fall of the Empire, Salvus became an independent nation again for a short while until its eventual fall to a coalition of orcs, dwarves, and humans in a siege. In Athera, Salvus was refounded by former shield and cardinal cross Lord Commander David Campos along with many other old Salvians. Notable figures - Dawn Perea - Former Queen. - Enor Sheffield - Former King. - Edwin Sheffield - Former King. - Ella Perea - Former princess. -James Hightower- Former King -Lancel Hightower- Former Prince -Aron Bedevere- Former King Salvus has been ruled by the Sheffields, Pereas, and Hightowers. Cities Salvus has had some of the largest and most populated cities in Asulon and Anthos. **Asulon** Salvus was dominated by the capital city of Solace, where many people tended to congregate. Salvus was a place of peace and prosperity. The capital city of Solace was divided into two sections: the inner city and outer city. The inner city was namely the church of worship, shops, a tavern, Dawn's Bakery, and low to high wealth homes. In the inner city, home taxes were paid in minas, while in the outer city, they could be paid with either minas or wheat. In both cases, house basements were not legal unless paid for. The peace keepers of Salvus were just that: the Peacekeepers. They protected the city and ensured peace. Unfortunately, the guard force appeared to start to fall to corruption. The guard force was disbanded and reformed as the Ordinators. These were headed by Timayame as Head Ordinator. These, however, also were viewed as corrupt by the people. Once the most populated Human city, it fell to neglect after the defeat of Salvus by the coalition. The physical war seemed to be headed by the "Twilight Army", as well as many noble houses. Hanseti was originally arrayed against Salvus, though they later changed sides. This made Salvus's list of allies to be the Dwarves and Hanseti, against the Orcs, Seventis, the Twilight Army, Renatus and Alras. They took Riven without too much resistance, killing more Ordinators. When the time came, Salvus was taken over. During the war, King Sheffield abandoned Queen Dawn, leaving her the sole ruler. She was later attacked by her own guard force, being protected only by her friend, Edward Talbot, who perished alongside her. Following the introduction of Hightower rule, the city was restored to former glory. **Anthos** Kingston was the capital and one of the largest cities in Anthos. A compact city, it was often well populated and conducted much of the Human trade. The city had been closed down at various times due to threat of disease and high levels of crime. Afterwards it remained open for a short period under the rule of the Bedeveres and was protected by the Legion of the Cardinal Cross until its fall to the coalition of orcs, dwarves, and humans in a siege. Geography In Aegis, Salvus was confined to the Isle of Salvus, near the former lands of Oren. In Asulon, Salvus was largely composed of plains and grasslands, especially around the capital, but there were also numerous features such as mountains and forests. In Anthos, Salvus was situated in the west of the Human lands, among flat and grassy plains. In Athera, Salvus is situated far south past the swamp of Embermoore. Military The Kingdom of Salvus was protected by the Legion Of The Cardinal Cross, who were garrisoned within Westwarde Citadel across from the city. After the fall of Kingston, the Legion continued to exist and serve Renatus. Later, the Kingdom of Oren, under Carrion, with the remnants of Salvus remaining sheltered in Westwarde Citadel until its disbanding by its Lord Commander David Campos.